


Defend

by MyriadQuiddities



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, spy AU, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyriadQuiddities/pseuds/MyriadQuiddities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents Spock and Uhura have recently completed a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defend

**Author's Note:**

> 3 Sentence Ship AU prompt: "SPUHURA. SPY AU. GO!"

"Uhura, it would be wise to inform headquarters that we have completed the task set," Spock said as he landed softly on the balcony and pulled off the harness and stalked into the room, eyes darting about.

"That’s exactly what I was about to d- Spock duck!"

Spock did as he felt a shock reverberate the air around him, Uhura’s arms wrapped around his shoulders as she covered him, the blast from her gun returning fire resounding in his ears.


End file.
